dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
???
??? ''' is an Intruder and the main protagonist of the fanfic '''DxD: Schrodinger's stories. He is also one of the many hosts of the Sacred Gear Book Marker. ??? is a special type of Intruder. Appearance ??? has no set appearance because of how his Book Marker changes it depending on the verse he has invaded. This means he can appear older or younger then then most of the people he is around. Also his appearance will stay the same until he leaves the verse and goes back to his own or to another one. The only thing that is consistent is that he is always a male and the same age as the MC as he calls them. Personality ??? is usually carefree, silly, cocky and arrogant at times as he thinks the world revolves around him. He tends to not listen to others and does what he wants but ironically gets angry if a person does that to him. When interacting with others he tends to reveal almost everything about himself usually causing others to attack him or just question his sanity. ??? has failed in taking over every timeline he has been in. This causes him to often ending up in a depressed state for a bit. Due to his failures he tends to think little of himself which contradicts his arrogance. Unlike most would expect ??? would rather not fight and would just like to mind his own business. However, this never happens and he never gets the peace he wanted. He seems to be a bit ignorant to why people who know he isn't suppose to be there attack him. He usually asks "Whats wrong with me just wanting to take over this timeline?" ??? seems to be a bit awkward with a person he really likes tending to ramble or just talking very low that people tend to not hear him. He will also not look them in the eyes when talking. However, a few times his personality becomes aggressive and he takes on a more sinister approach trying to forcefully takeover a timeline even if it means the death of multiple people or high ranking people. History Little is known about ???'s real past as he refuses to tell. There are a few times were he has slipped up and revealed that he had a normal life before he gained Book Marker. He has said that it was "A boring and predictable life with nothing fun to do." Plot Powers & abilities TBA Equipment Book Marker:The real nature of Book Marker is unclear and cloudy, manifesting itself in several users at the same time, without distinguishing method of choosing, as long as the user has a strong feeling of dissatisfaction about certain events and wants to change it 'for the best' in their own thoughts, allowing Book Marker to manifest itself and take it's host. A top-tier Sacred Gear, Book Marker has the power to insert it's user in a period of time of his/her desire, allowing them to change history and the natural flow of a once canon and stable timeline. ??? seems to have either a mutation of Book Marker or has activated a sort of new ability as it allows him to travel to multiple canons instead of the original one. Book Marker apparently also allows the user to change the personalities of every individual in the said timeline, by either making them fall in love with the user, or adopting a more hostile or pathetic stance against him/her. As so, Book Marker can also insert everything the user desires, allowing it to completely ignore canon rules or lore, as it can also Boost the user's powers to unlimited proportions, allowing them to become stronger than even Great Red and 666 (Trihexa), among other things. The Sacred Gear apparently has no limits save for the users' desires. It is unknown if Book Marker has any Balance Breaker. For being a wide-range and malleable Sacred Gear, it's powers and possibilities are almost endless. However, a certain pattern was detected by the God Indra to identify a certain dimension as 'Fake', and thus allowing the capture of users. Those patterns includes, but are not limited by: *Individuals like Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Serafall Leviathan or any other important female devils falling for a certain someone without proper reason; *Either the dissapearance of the Original Oppai Dragon Issei Hyoudou or his once 'absurd evolution' halted for no apparent reason. *The death of Riser Phenex or the record of his first lost in a Rating Game beforehand his match with Diehauser Belial. *The survival of the Fallen Angel Raynare. *The enroll of new students in Kuoh Academy that weren't previously affiliated with either the Student Council or the Occult Research Club. *Any individuals described as: "Laid-back", "Cares for his friends", "Likes to taunt/provoke their foes" or anything in between. Bonus points if all the female students in Kuoh academy pay any positive attention to him if the possible user is male. Extra points if he's already associated with female devil nobles/rogues. *Change of the gender of any individual(Mostly Vali Lucifer). *Any relationships with individuals of extreme power, but that don't have any record in history(I.E.: A third heavenly Dragon, or a fourth Super Devil.) *Etc. ??? learned about the rules after failing to take over multiple timelines causing him to avoid trying any of the above. However, there are times he makes exceptions. Trivia *My first thanks goes to Houki Minami the one who allowed me to use Book Marker big thanks to her. * ??? Is good friends with Nobody Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users